


THE HUNTER

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 一些没有什么用的私设tips：和传统吸血鬼设定有些出入，以及一些非常没有逻辑的剧情。





	THE HUNTER

权顺荣是被崔胜澈摸醒的，身后是哥哥和普通吸血鬼要更温暖一些的怀抱，垫在自己脖子下面的左手已经把蕾丝睡裙的吊带扯到一边，手也探进去拨弄着因为侧卧而显得丰满一些的乳肉。“好软……”低沉的喘息和湿黏的吻落在颈侧。另一只手也撩起没什么遮掩作用的裙摆，在昨晚留下的斑斑红痕上再添加上一层深色的指印，“屁股也好软……咦，但是顺荣这里硬的好快。”  
吸血鬼本来也是欲望优先的种族，崔胜澈毫无章法的抚摸早就给权顺荣浑身上下点了一把火，他向后摆弄着臀部蹭着崔胜澈身下那一大包，“唔……我，我大腿也很软的，哥哥要不要，哥哥也试一下嘛。”说着就岔开大腿夹住了崔胜澈顶过来的性器前端。

崔胜澈应该硬了有一会儿了，饱胀的龟头湿黏一片，被权顺荣大腿根的软肉这么一夹，铃口又哆哆嗦嗦溢出一片黏液。虽然润滑还是不够的，但皮肤和皮肤直接摩擦带来的一丝痛感也被转化为快感，让崔胜澈忍不住狠狠顶弄了两下才反手去够放在床头的润滑剂。

水性的润滑剂很快在权顺荣腿根化了一片，崔胜澈紧实的臂膀箍住弟弟最近过分细瘦的腰肢，感受到权顺荣的大腿肌肉绷紧将自己蓄势待发的性器紧紧夹住，便也不再等待，缓缓的抽插起来，每一下都擦过身下已经被玩弄的杂乱的阴毛，拉扯的痛感和瘙痒让权顺荣也忍不住摩擦起双腿，像是在撸动崔胜澈的阴茎一样弄的炙热的分身又胀大了一些。

崔胜澈握住权顺荣的手给他手淫，虽然没有被真的插入，但敏感的权顺荣还是被模拟性交搞的全身软绵绵的，连手指都使不上力气只能被动跟随着崔胜澈的撸动发出破碎又色情的低吟。呻吟在崔胜澈的龟头撞到他的睾丸的时候被激发到极致，他颤抖着绞紧了双腿催促崔胜澈再快些再狠些，身前的小口也被手指抠弄着，随着一下比一下激烈的顶撞两个人的白浊同时射在了掌心。

从高潮的余韵睁开眼的时候窗外黄昏已经西沉，肚子适时地叫了起来提醒权顺荣该吃早餐了，但是随之而来的无力感又在告诉他在已经过去的一周里面都没有过有效的“进食”了。

“胜澈哥……我饿了。”懒洋洋的翻过身扑在崔胜澈的怀里，哥哥还在用湿巾帮他擦着糟糕的下半身，闻言便把脖子伸过来，“先随便吃点垫下肚子，起床了哥哥带你去新开的好地方觅食。”

随着时代的变化，吸血鬼种族也在进化，不再惧怕光线的照射，血液也不再是唯一的能量来源，正常人的食物也可以被接受。据说如果不适时获取新鲜血液的话还是会对身体的各项机能产生一定的影响。不过这些影响还是对那些能力强大的吸血鬼更明显，像崔胜澈和权顺荣这种没有什么显著的能力，平时也是混迹在普通人类里过着和生前一样生活的普通吸血鬼来说，顶多就是会虚弱两天。

说起来权顺荣还是崔胜澈转化的第一个，也是唯一一个吸血鬼。权顺荣已经记不清是多少年前了，碰见崔胜澈的时候他正处在一个活是不想活了，但是死又不敢死的阶段，一个人在酒吧喝闷酒的时候和当时刚刚独立生活不久的崔胜澈看对了眼。

抱着就算明天就去死也不能当个处男鬼的想法和崔胜澈滚到了床上，前面的处和后面的处都是崔胜澈给破的。天亮前最后一次被崔胜澈按在浴缸里操的时候脑袋都有些混乱了，摸着漂亮哥哥殷红的嘴唇说哥哥要是吸血鬼就好了，下一秒崔胜澈尖利的牙齿就刺破了他的血管，一股股的精液也灌进了他因为疼痛和高潮同时袭来而颤栗的后穴。

再次睁开眼的时候他已经变成了吸血鬼，从此便赖上了崔胜澈过上了有事操哥哥没事被哥哥操饿极了就和哥哥一起去钓帅哥回来做爱的淫乱鬼生。

虽然正常人类说饱暖思淫欲，但对吸血鬼来说似乎饿着肚子的时候会更加迫切的需要性爱的抚慰，这大概也是为什么一大早崔胜澈就翻来覆去的折腾权顺荣个没完。两个人上次进食还是一个多星期以前去海边度假，出海潜水钓了一个小帅哥回来做爱的时候一人吸了几口。小帅哥不但床上功力一流，血液香甜，厨艺也是意想不到的好，度假的几天三个人除了做爱就是研究吃的，硬是给崔胜澈、权顺荣上下两张小嘴都给喂的饱饱的。

今天他们俩去的这家是已经在网络上宣传造势了很久的一家gay bar，据说开业典礼是帅哥云集，各种类型的帅哥一应俱全，只有你想不到的没有你见不到的。崔胜澈不知道找哪个朋友要来了两张邀请函准备带权顺荣来碰碰运气。

好久没在这种场合狩猎的两个人也是用心打扮了一番，若隐若现的勾勒出腰线的衬衫，纽扣解开的恰到好处露出漂亮的锁骨，紧身的皮裤贴合着腿部的线条让挺翘的臀部展现的淋漓尽致。苍白的皮肤和红润的嘴唇更是给两个人增添了脆弱的美，一黑一白的身影，一银一金的头发在人群中穿梭而过引起一阵欢呼。已经快速的扫视完全场的两个人坐在角落的卡座里闷闷不乐。网络营销害死人，传说中的帅哥在哪里？

正在不爽着，舞池里的欢呼声伴随着掌声突然爆发，一个金色及肩长发的男人从从天而降的升降台走下来站到话筒旁，开口的声音像有什么魔力让热闹的全场突然安静了下来。

“我是尹净汉，欢迎来到我的club，”他颔首环顾四周，不知道是不是错觉，视线好像在崔胜澈权顺荣这个角落多停留了一秒。“今天我请来了我的好朋友，李知勋的乐队来为大家助兴，希望大家玩的尽兴，那么，不多打扰，让我们掌声欢迎——”

激烈的鼓点声响起，头顶的射灯设置悬念般绕场一周，最后停留在舞台后方高处，激烈的鼓点伴随着红发鼓手的口哨声响起，一曲结束以后鼓手挑了挑眉毛向后扔掉了鼓槌，又带上耳机站到了DJ的位置，打碟的手指修长又骨感，红发伴随着音乐的节奏潇洒的甩动，看的权顺荣忍不住身体的本能站起来跟着扭动起来。刚才安静的站在一边的老板也拧开一瓶矿泉水甩向舞池，明明是水没有办法洒过来的距离，崔胜澈觉得自己嘴唇上都沾染了湿意，下意识的舔舔嘴唇，唔，好甜。

李知勋的表演结束以后便和老板勾肩搭背的走向后台，台下的两个人对视一眼。眼神的含义不言而喻。

金发归你红发归我。


End file.
